


only bed worth sleeping in's the one right next to you

by caroldanvrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldanvrs/pseuds/caroldanvrs
Summary: Poe wakes up with Finn in his bed and reminisces.





	only bed worth sleeping in's the one right next to you

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and here I am posting my first official fic to the archive unbeta'd but do I care? nope  
> this literally all started out because one of the last lines just kept nagging at me in the back of my mind soo here's the result!  
> i'm (obviously) working on my writing style so any concrit is welcome and loved <3  
> enjoy!

Poe wakes slowly, breathing in through his nose as he rolls over.

The early morning Yavinian sun peeks through the blinds on the window, hitting Poe in the face. Groaning, he turns back over to his original position and is met with the light snores and closed eyes.

Poe cannot believe how incredibly lucky he is to have Finn in his life. From that first moment on _Starkiller_ and Finn’s exasperated “I need a pilot,” Poe knew he would love this man for the rest of his life, however short or long that would be.

From their first kiss (after Finn had woken up from that nasty, terrible lightsaber wound), a soft, tentative thing. After breaking apart, Finn had given him the biggest smile Poe had ever seen, and said, “Should’ve done that after I took off my helmet on _Starkiller_.” And how else was Poe supposed to respond but kiss him again?

From their first fight, Finn yelling at Poe that he was too reckless, that he didn’t care enough about himself nor the other people that care about him, that he shouldn’t have a kriffing death wish whenever he went up in the air. Shouting, screaming, and sleeping in separate beds leads to talking, apologizing, and cuddling the next morning. As Finn was raking his hand through Poe’s hair, he whispered, “I don’t want you to change who you are, but I wish you’d care more about  _you_. I don’t want you to go anywhere anytime soon.” He pressed a kiss into Poe’s hair and held him close, and Poe knew he didn’t want to go anywhere anytime soon either.

It was a long, grueling, two years of war. Battles were lost and won. Friends were buried and Poe mourned. But through it all, he and Finn had had each other. They would come home to each other, and everything would be okay. And finally, one day, the war ended. The fight was over. And Finn and Poe relocated to Yavin 4 to live out the rest of their days in blissful peace.

(Kes always made fun of Poe for being lazy and lounging around, and Finn would just laugh and kiss his boyfriend as Poe grumbled about favoritism and his father liking Finn better.)

 

A slightly loud snore brings Poe out of his thoughts and back reality, back to the beautiful, wonderful man in front of him. He smiles and shifts closer, slinging his arm around Finn’s waist and nuzzles his face into Finn’s neck. He presses a kiss there, a small one, lips barely touching Finn’s skin, and when he moves his head back to look at this lovely man, he finds himself staring at Finn’s open eyes.

“Hi,” Finn breathes, voice rough, and smiles while the light catches parts of his face in the early morning.

“Hi,” Poe responds, and lets the silence wash over the both of them, just as the morning light does.

The two lay for seconds, minutes, hours, in their own private universe. Poe rubs circles against Finn’s hip, and Finn moves his hand to the back of Poe’s neck, playing idly with the hairs there.

“How’d you sleep?” Finn asks him, like he usually does during quiet mornings like these.

“Like a bantha,” Poe responds, and it makes Finn tilt his head back and laugh, which makes the light catch on a chain around his neck. A chain Poe gave to him one night, while they were still at war.

(“Here, buddy, I want you to have this,” he had said while handing Finn the chain with a ring on it. It was after a particularly difficult mission, and at one point it had looked like a lot of them wouldn’t make it, but they did, and Poe doesn’t want to waste another second without Finn wearing Shara’s ring around his neck.

“Whose was it?” Finn asked because he knows Poe. Finn had taken it, handling the ring in between his fingers.

“My mother’s. She, uh. She would’ve loved you, buddy.”

“As much as you do?” Finn asked as he slipped the chain around his neck and took Poe’s hand in his.

Poe had laughed and intertwined their fingers together. “I don’t know if there’s anyone in the galaxy that can love you as much as I do. Except for maybe Rey. But ma would have come pretty kriffing close.”)

 

And so, here in the early morning, the sun rising, peace throughout the galaxy, a smile on Finn’s face and Poe’s mother’s wedding ring around his neck, Poe says, “Finn. Marry me.”

 

And the world becomes a little bit brighter when Finn rests his forehead against Poe’s, breathes in and says, “You nerfherder. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "cold cold man" by saint motel  
> sidenote rey + rose have a house next door to them on yavin 4 and are absolutely in love and sometimes poe will let them fly shara's a-wing 
> 
>  thanks for reading!! let me know what you thought <3
> 
> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/poesdameron)


End file.
